Cherry and Vampire Popsicles
by sillykelseyx
Summary: Bella wakes up and suffers through a terrible bout of the stomach flu and Edward is there to care for her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I'm merely a fan of Stephanie Meyer and the world she's created :)

_Colors swung in circles around the walls of a building I couldn't quite place. Tans, browns, blacks, and navy blues in every hue imaginable flung by me, as I stood in the hallway… at least I thought it was a hallway. Lights clouded my brain, making it impossible to understand what was going on. I could feel a slight pain in my stomach, as I talked to some unknown figure. Or at least I think I was… The colors kept swirling, and I couldn't focus on what was happening. My stomach churned more as the colors moved quicker, mixing in reds and green…_

My eyes snapped open; all I could see was the darkness of the middle of the night bouncing off my walls. It took me a moment to realize what awoke me, and then the pain in my stomach registered. Curling into a ball, I rolled over, hugging my body. I suddenly realized I was alone. No Edward?

"Edward?" I whispered. There was no answer, yet I knew if he had been anywhere in the house, he could've heard me. My stomach throbbed again, taking my breath away. I clenched my body tighter, hoping to squeeze the pain away. It pulsed slightly.

"Edward?" I tried again, a bit louder. I peaked at the clock; it was three in the morning. Maybe he went home?

My stomach throbbed harder this time, and with much effort I uncurled my body and headed for the bathroom—just in case.

Hours later, it felt like, I was lying in almost the same position as before, my head resting against a folded up towel on the bathroom floor. My throat was raw from throwing up, and my skin felt tight thanks to the goose-bumps from the freezing tile floor. I had considered calling Edward more than once, but I was afraid to stand up and the phone was all the way downstairs.

My stomach churned uneasily and I pulled myself over the toilet. Charlie must've been wearing ear plugs to sleep; I was heaving so loudly I'm sure they could hear me next door.

I eased myself back onto the floor once I could breathe again. Exhaustion overcame my body and I shut my eyes.

Where was Edward? He spent every night with me… as far as I knew, though I was asleep most of the time. Figures, he'd be gone the one time when I really need him.

The colors were back, swirling lightly around me. I couldn't figure out if I was awake or not, but I was too exhausted to open my eyes and check. My stomach throbbed slightly, and I held myself tighter, watching the colors dance…

It's short, but the second part is already in the rough draft. Reviews, please?

-Kelsey


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward and Bella belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I thank her for letting me borrow them :)**

* * *

"Bella?"

The familiar velvet voice pulled me back. I struggled to open my eyes, and focus on the pale face looming above me.

"Hi," I rasped. Edward's face was dripping with concern. He pushed my hair off my clammy forehead. I shivered involuntarily at his touch. He pulled his hand back immediately.

"What's wrong, love?"

I blinked, trying to see through the dark bathroom. What time was it? I tried to straighten out my thoughts and separate them from the colors of my dreams.

"Bella? Are you okay?" his voice was more urgent, as I hadn't answered.

"I don't feel well," I slurred. I wondered for a moment if he even understood me; my words sounded blurred together. His forehead creased, and he gently held his palm to my forehead, checking my fever.

"I can see that," He whispered, "And you feel feverish."

Another wave of cramps churned through my stomach and I suppressed a groan, curling up tighter. I held my breath, willing myself not to throw up on him. He held his hand to my forehead for a moment, and then suddenly disappeared. Reappearing seconds later, he had a thermometer in his hand.

"I need to take your temperature, can you sit up?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded weakly. He slid his arm underneath my neck and shoulders and gently helped me up. My stomach rolled and I leaned over the toilet, dry heaving. He held his cool hand against my neck, waiting until I had finished.

"Sorry," I choked, trying to catch my breath. He shushed me, his sweet breath teasing me. I heaved again.

"Now I'm sorry," he said, chuckling humorlessly. I forced a weak smile. He adjusted himself so I could lean against his body without moving, and gently eased the thermometer into my mouth. I rested my head against his cold shoulder without opening my eyes. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm, trying to create heat. I faintly realized I was shivering.

After a second, it seemed, he pulled the thermometer from between my lips. He was motionless for a few moments, and I forced my eyes open. He seemed to be deep in thought, his stone face wrinkled. I coughed weakly, and he seemed to snap out of his daze.

"It read 102," he said quietly. "I think you should go wake Charlie up. I'd like to take you to Carlisle, but it's too early in the morning for me to be over here."

"I don't want to get up," I mumbled, closing my eyes again. I felt his cool lips in my matted hair. He seemed to be thinking again.

"I'll take you back to bed, and let you sleep… But if you get sick again, you're waking up Charlie, understand, Bella?" he said; he was using his stern voice. I managed a weak nod. "I'll figure something out if I have to."

I nodded again, listening to his voice swirl around me. It reminded me of my dreams, only his voice became one of the colors; dark red.

As if I was weightless, Edward slowly slid his arm underneath my knees and picked me up gently. He walked smoothly back to my room, and laid me in my bed. I shivered as he pulled my cool sheets over my warm body. I closed my eyes gratefully and settled into bed, trying to get comfortable. My stomach churned at the movement, and I let a soft groan escape my lips. Edward was at my side instantly.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice was a low purr, yet I could still hear the anxiety in it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he'd understand I couldn't answer at the moment. The nausea passed after a few moments. I exhaled, unaware until then that I had been holding my breath.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine, it's just my stomach," I whispered, opening my eyes. He stared at me worriedly, and stroked my forehead with his cool thumb, letting his palm rest on top of my head. The chill felt nice against my feverish head. I took a deep breath, "And my whole body just hurts."

I blinked, and he was gone. I felt a faint shock of surprise in the pit of my stomach, adding to my nausea. I took deep breaths, trying not to get sick again. But before I managed to exhale completely, he was back.

"I got Tylenol, Pepto-Bismol, and water." He sang quietly, "Which would you prefer first?"

"Water, please." I rasped. He nodded, and helped support me as I struggled to sit up. I felt slightly light-headed, and slumped back against my pillows for support. He held the glass, tipping it slightly against my cracked lips so I could sip it. It felt good against my raw throat. He pulled it away after a few sips.

"Make sure you can keep this down," he explained, "Then you'll get more. We need to keep you hydrated."

After ten minutes, Edward had decided I could successfully hold down the water and gave me more, along with two small pills. I swallowed them with some difficulty; it burned my throat. After a few more sips of water, I lay back down and Edward joined me, lying on top of my quilts so that his cool body wouldn't chill me any further. He rubbed small circles into my aching lower back.

"Time?" I murmured after what felt like hours. My stomach was holding steady, so I sat up slowly.

"It's almost six," Edward whispered, sitting up as well. He watched as I shakily took a drink of water from the almost-full glass on my bedside table. I set it back down with a dull _clunk_. "Charlie should be up soon. Then you can call me and have Carlisle come pick you up to take care of you while Charlie's at the station."

"You're going to school?"

"As far as Charlie knows," I could hear my favorite crooked smile in his voice. I smiled, and opened my mouth to reply but was cut off. My stomach rolled uneasily, and I instantly regretted the larger gulps of water. My sharp intake of breath caught Edward's attention, and he was at my side just in time with the garbage can from under my desk. He held my hair as I threw up the Tylenol.

"Are you alright?" he asked once I had finished. I nodded, tears of embarrassment welling up. He wiped them away as they fell, setting the garbage can to the side.

"Shh, Bella, calm down." He cooed. "You're fine, don't be upset. You'll be fine. I'll take you to Carlisle and he'll give you something to help you feel better."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I whispered, correcting him. he seemed to think I was crying because I was scared or something.

"Oh, please, Bella." He said, smiling slightly, "Having a doctor as a father has exposed me to much worse, believe me."

I chuckled, wiping my eyes. His mouth opened, as if he was going to say something else, then stopped all the sudden. His head was cocked to the side, as if he were listening to something.

"Charlie's awake," he whispered. I felt the cool pressure of his lips on my forehead, then he vanished.

Sighing, I mustered up as much energy as I could, praying he would hear me. My voice sounded like a thousand cheese-graters rubbing against gravel.

"Charlie?!"

* * *

Review please :) More is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten for this-- specially since it's my first Fan-fiction. At the moment, I'm not sure exactly where this is going, so sit back and enjoy the ride with me :)

**Edward and Bella belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just enjoy borrowing them sometimes :)**

* * *

"What?" Charlie called groggily. Shuffled into my room, rubbing his eyes.

"You look awful," he muttered, staring at me. If I had felt better, I probably would've snorted. Gee, thanks, Dad.

"I have the flu," I croaked, my throat searing painfully. The yelling really didn't help anything.

"Flu?" he seemed confused, "So you _were _throwing up." He added quietly.

"Yeah," So he had heard me. Nodding, he turned around and shuffled back out of the room.

"Dad?" I rasped, falling into a coughing fit.

"Hold on, Bells." He called back. I leaned forward to take a sip of water, as Charlie slammed cupboards in what sounded like the bathroom. Setting the glass back down, my stomach rolled uncomfortably and I lay back against my pillows, taking deep breaths. Charlie wasn't one for playing Nurse, and the last thing I wanted to do was get sick in front of him and freak him out.

"Here," he said, coming back into my room. He held the discarded thermometer Edward had taken my temperature with a few hours ago. I stuck it back under my tongue and waited, closing my eyes. Charlie pressed his warm hand against my forehead and I felt an ache in my chest. Charlie's warm hand didn't feel as good as Edward's ice cold hand did.

"You're burning up," Charlie commented dryly. He pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and squinted at the little numbers. "103, it looks like."

"It was 102 when I first got sick," I told him, hoping he'd do what I wished he would. He paused for a moment, and then opened his mouth, thinking as he spoke.

"Think… _his_ dad's awake?" Charlie asked. He obviously meant Edward.

"Probably," I rasped. Awake and waiting for our call, I added smugly in my mind.

"I'm going to call Dr. Cullen then," he said, shuffling from the room again. I sighed, feeling the nausea return, and snuggled back into my bed.

Carlisle, thanks to either Alice or Edward, was no doubt expecting Charlie's call. I could imagine what he was saying:

_High fever and vomiting? I should probably check her out then, if you wouldn't mind, Chief Swan… And if you've got to work, I'd feel much better knowing she was being watched… I know Bella's dislike of hospitals, so why doesn't she just spend the day here? I could check her out and Esme can watch her if I have to go into the hospital… No, Edward will be at school, of course. He can worry about her when he gets home…_

"Bella?" Charlie's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about spending the day at the Cullen's?" he asked, poking his head in my room. "Dr. Cullen can keep an eye on you while I'm at work. And I want to get that fever checked out, and make sure it's nothing serious."

I shrugged, trying to seem indifferent, but my stomach jumped again. Nausea overcame me and I lunged forward for the garbage can. I heard Charlie retreat down the hallway as I threw up the rest of the water in my system, phone still in his ear.

"Yeah, I'll bring her over on my way to work."

"Good morning, Bella!" Esme's voice sang as she met Charlie and I at the door. I gratefully took her hand, and let her lead me shakily to the couch, where a blanket and pillow were already set up. Charlie lingered in the doorway as Carlisle made his way downstairs. I could hear them conversing quietly in the doorway as Esme helped me lay down. I couldn't shake the feeling of nauseas exhaustion, and was thankful to see the small plastic garbage can sitting next to the edge of the couch.

"…probably just the average flu, but I agree it's always best to get checked out," Carlisle was saying, "I'll let you know if it's anything more than that."

"Thanks, Doc." Charlie replied. The front door shut quietly, and Carlisle strolled into the living room, smiling.

"How're you feeling Bella?" he asked, grabbing his black bag off the table next to the couch. I grimaced, feeling slightly awkward.

"I've been better," I rasped. He chuckled, and pressed a freezing hand to my forehead. A shiver danced down my spine, raising more goose bumps along with it.

"Vomiting and fever," he murmured, removing his hand, "Any other symptoms? Sore throat? Headache? Muscle aches?"

"Throat and muscles," I replied. He nodded, and then leaned down to look into my eyes. I forced myself not to look away, knowing this was part of the examination.

"And she didn't seem able to sit up on her own when I found her on the bathroom floor," a velvet voice chimed in. I jumped, and my stomach rolled again. I held my breath as Edward came to sit on the arm of the couch by my head.

"I see," Carlisle said, "And when was the last time you threw up, Bella?"

"When you were on the phone with Charlie," I mumbled. Edward's cool hands combed through my tangled hair. I closed my eyes, trying to keep from getting sick again. The garbage can seemed like it was a thousand miles away.

"At the moment, just rest and stay hydrated. If your fever gets any worse, I'll run a blood test to make sure it's nothing more serious, but right now it just looks like the stomach flu." Carlisle said, "I've got to go into the hospital but Edward and Esme will be here all day. Feel better, Bella."

I nodded weakly and my stomach twisted again as Carlisle left the room. Edward kissed the top of my forehead, and then paused.

"Bella?"

"Edward," I whispered, my voice shaking. Once again, Edward as in front of me with the garbage can.

"Water?" he asked, once I had finished. I nodded, leaning back against the couch. He was back in seconds, holding a full glass of ice water. I took it gratefully, but my hands were trembling too badly to keep it steady enough. Edward's white fingertips stabilized the bottom of the glass as I sipped it.

"Should you go get Carlisle?" I asked, nodding towards the garbage can on the floor. Edward shrugged, his eyes watching me intently.

"I'm monitoring your fever," he sang, "and as long as you stay hydrated, you'll be fine."

I nodded weakly, and he set the cup on the table.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, stroking my cheek. I shrugged, and tried to snuggle back into the couch. Edward pressed his hand lightly to my arm.

"I've got an idea," he said, smiling. At human speed, he quickly grabbed two other blankets, and sat down where my pillow had been. Applying barely any force at all, he laid a blanket and my pillow on his lap and helped me lay down, with my head resting on my pillow. He draped the other blanket overtop the two I already had wrapped around my body –not to mention the long sleeved shirt, sweat pants and sweat shirt I already had on. I closed my eyes, and he pressed his cool hands against my flushed cheeks.

"How's this?" he asked, looking down at me with his perfect amber eyes.

"Good," I croaked. He flipped on the television to the Discovery Channel and kissed my forehead.

"Now sleep, my patient." He whispered. As he began to hum my lullaby, I felt myself drift off…

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns?

I would greatly enjoy criticism as well as all the nice comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update, I had to work ALL weekend. Enjoy, and keep reviewing please :)

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Edward's voice sang quietly in my ear. It was early afternoon, and I was huddled under several blankets, my head still on Edward's lap. I hadn't moved since I first laid down –with the exception of throwing up twice more into the white plastic garbage can, which Esme (ignoring my protests) promptly emptied immediately after –and at this point, I highly doubt I_ could_ get up. My head throbbed, keeping time with the waves of nausea that rippled through my body, making it ache even worse. But instead of worrying Edward anymore, I shrugged; not a lie, yet not a cause for concern.

"Really, Bella." He said, his annoyance peeking through his smooth façade, "How are we supposed to take care of you if you won't give me a straight answer?"

He smiled, though I could see the worry in his eyes. I cleared my throat, ignoring the searing pain but hoping to make my voice sound better.

"I feel like crap," I rasped, my voice barely above a whisper. Edward sighed and started massaging my shoulders gently. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, feeling him slowly work through the knots that had accumulated since the day before. It felt good on my aching muscles.

"I hate feeling so powerless," he murmured, possibly talking to himself, "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

Lacking the energy to reply, I melted into his cool hands. He hummed my lullaby, singing quietly under his breath. I dozed lightly, watching the colors of his voice swirl around me once more.

I wasn't sure if I had fallen completely asleep or not, but the next thing I knew the front door was slamming shut. My eyes snapped open, startled.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Alice sang, dancing into the room. She carried two plastic grocery bags, her eyes sparkling.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, stopping next to me. I stared into her beautiful white face, and opened my mouth to reply, but was silenced by Edward's hand.

"You barely can speak as it is, Bella, don't push it." He said, but his voice was sweet. I bit my lip, looking from him to Alice.

"She's sick, Alice," Edward said, sounding slightly irritated, "She doesn't feel well."

Alice rolled her eyes, setting the bags on the floor.

"Which is why I brought these," she said, starting to pull items out of the bags: Campbell's soup, saltine crackers, Kleenex, a small pink teddy bear, an ice-pack, several different bottles medicines and two boxes of cherry popsicles. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"It's our first time nursing a human back to health," she proclaimed proudly, "So I wanted to be prepared!"

I tried to suppress the faint feeling of panic within my chest. I hadn't thought about how the "younger" Cullens would react to me being sick. It hadn't even crossed my mind how Alice, who used me daily as her dress-up dolly, would react.

"Alice," Edward chuckled, massaging my shoulders again, "Bella's exhausted enough, please go easy on her."

I looked up at him, trying to convey how grateful I was with my eyes as Alice's laugh rang throughout the room. Shaking her head, she leaned down and began arranging her purchases. She handed me the pink teddy bear, flashing her brilliant smile. I took it and mouthed 'Thank you', holding it under my arm.

"Something to help you feel better," she said, reading the back of the medicine bottles, "And I've got cough syrup, decongestant, allergy medicine…"

"Carlisle's already given Bella something," Edward said, "But these will be good when she starts feeling better and has to take medicine in front of Charlie."

Alice nodded, opening up the box of popsicles.

"I know you're cold," she said, ripping the sticky white paper off of one, "But these will feel good on your throat."

I smiled, hoping she'd understand it as a thank you, and took it. The cherry flavoring was a like a shock to my system, but in a good way. And Alice was right, the iciness felt amazing on my raw throat.

"A cherry flavored popsicle to match the life-sized one," she said, gesturing to Edward. He laughed with her, their laughs tinkling like bells.

"That's an interesting way to put it," he commented, stroking my hair. Alice smiled, arranging everything neatly on the table next to the couch.

"I'll leave all this here for you," she said, "So when you get hungry, just have Edward holler and we'll take care of it."

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling. Alice nodded before dancing out of the room with the boxes of treats under her arm. Edward started humming again, watching me eat my popsicle. Halfway through, I shivered and the popsicle disappeared from my hand. I opened my mouth in shock as Edward tossed it into the clean garbage can.

"I don't want you to get chilled," he explained. I pouted, sticking my lower lip –which I'm sure was bright red by now—out in protest. He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Shouldn't Alice be at school?" I whispered after several minutes of silence. Edward smirked.

"She and Jasper are going hunting later," he said, rolling his eyes, "They would've left this morning, but she wanted to take care of you."

I smiley slowly –my eyes closed again—but didn't respond. Poor Jasper, having to wait to go hunting because of me. That explained why I hadn't seen him yet this morning; probably avoiding me. I just had to complicate things all the time, didn't I?

The TV turned on again, settling back on the Discovery Channel, though I didn't bother opening my eyes. Edward began humming my lullaby again, lightly massaging my temples.

* * *

Good? Bad? Ugly?

(I hope this better explains the title of the story. I got the stomach flu really bad a few months ago, and my boyfriend came over to take care of me while my mom was at work, and he gave me Flavor Ice's to help my sore throat, thus the inspiration. That was the reason for the title, though at the time I didn't know how to work it in yet. Hopefully it doesn't seem too forced :/ )


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you SO much for all the positive reviews I've gotten. It means so much to me, I can't even express it! I have no idea how/when this will end, but please keep reading :)

(Author's Note: I know I forgot to mention it before, but this story takes place during Eclipse-ish time. It doesn't really fit in perfectly, as I have no Victoria/Volturi/new-born vampire references, but I forgot that they had all already graduated by the time the big fight happened, as I had planned to label it Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn, but that's not going to work now... so… yeah. I made my own setting for it, thanks to human error. Sorry :/ )

* * *

Charlie called around dusk. I had been awake for a few hours, and was still lying on the couch with Edward, watching the Food Network; I was mesmerized with _Ace of Cakes_, though the idea of eating cake was not all that appealing. I was absent-mindedly wondering if Alice could possibly order our wedding cake from this bakery –I bet they could do wonders with the old-timey theme of our wedding. I was just beginning to imagine the cake when Carlisle came into the room, talking into the

home phone.

"…Yes, she's awake. Here she is," he said, then held the phone out to me. I freed an arm from my cocoon of blankets, shivering at the sudden chill, and took the phone.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"How're you feeling, Bells?" Charlie asked, sounding cheerful. I swallowed.

"A little better," I answered truthfully, "Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like me to pick you up..." He asked, "Because… Well, Billy called and invited me down to La Push for dinner, and there's a game on so I figured…"

"Go see Billy, Dad," I said, smiling at Edward, "You've got to get dinner somehow. I don't think Edward will mind driving me home later."

"Alright, if you're sure." He didn't pause to wait for my reply, "Don't be too late, okay?"

"I won't," I assured him, "Bye Dad."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and handed it back into Carlisle's waiting hand. He was looking at Edward, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with him. I frowned, watching them for a moment.

"What?" I finally asked. They both snapped their attention back to me, as if they had forgotten I was there. Edward's normally smooth face faltered for a moment, revealing a look of nervous anticipation. He rubbed my shoulders, and I continued to stare.

"What?" I rasped again. My throat burned and I swallowed back the urge to cough.

"I'd like to do a blood test, Bella." Carlisle said, looking at my calmly. A huge wave of nausea overcame me, this time completely unrelated to the stomach flu. My ears rang slightly as I swallowed again.

"O…kay." My voice cracked. Edward added new enthusiasm to my shoulder rub, as if trying to make up for it.

"I just want to draw some blood, and make sure this is nothing more serious than the flu." Carlisle explained, smiling gently, "I also want to take X-rays of your lungs; I can't hear any fluid in them but Edward would like me to double-check."

I looked up, shooting Edward the dirtiest look I could muster. He avoided my gaze, staring intently at Carlisle. I didn't drop the stare, and after a few seconds, he looked down at me. His brow furrowed.

"Don't start, Bella." He said; his voice was stern again, "Your fever hasn't broken yet, and I just would like to be thorough."

I held my gaze, locked into a staring contest with a vampire. Though, after about two seconds, I realized this was completely useless, as vampires didn't need to blink. Finally, my head gave a slight throb and I dropped my gaze, giving in. He resumed massaging my shoulders.

"I have everything all set up now to draw your blood," Carlisle said, gesturing up the stairs. The nausea returned and I wondered faintly if I would throw up.

"Now?"

"Charlie will be home in a few hours, and I'd like to have the results before Edward takes you home." Carlisle said, smiling. "It'll be quick and relatively painless."

"And I'll be there to entertain you," Alice said, dancing into the room. Her white teeth sparkled, as she smiled, "You can even have another popsicle."

I swallowed, trying to steady myself, and nodded. Carlisle's nervous expression was replaced with a calm, reassuring smile, and he nodded to Alice. She motioned to pick me up off the couch, but Edward shook his head.

"I've got her," he said, sliding out from underneath my head. I braced myself to fall backwards, but was immediately wrapped up in Edward's arms, blankets and all, before I even had a chance to feel him gone. He carried me lightly upstairs, trying to be as smooth as possible so not to upset my stomach. I thought about telling him it wasn't necessary, as I was pretty sure that the smell of blood would send my stomach turning in about five minutes anyways, but decided it was better to keep my mouth shut.

They led me into Carlisle's study, and Edward set me down gently on a padded chair next to his desk. A white paper was draped across the side of the desk, a silver tray with a bottle, a cotton ball, and some gauze was sitting. Edward kneeled down next to me, holding one of my hands in both of his.

"It'll only take a second," he assured me quietly, pushing my hair out of my face. He seemed to settle into his spot, ready to hold my hand through it.

"You don't have to stay," I whispered, watching Carlisle get prepared, his back to me.

"I'm fine," he said, his face serious. Alice stood next to him, her arms crossed.

"Seriously, Edward," I rasped, looking at Alice, "I'll be okay."

I could feel the knife in my heart as I said this. I didn't want him to leave.

"It'll be okay, Bella." Alice said, smiling at me. "He's fine."

The relief washed over me like a hot shower. I sighed, a smile forming on my lips. Edward smiled back, enjoying my reaction. I blushed, ducking my head slightly.

"You're such a liar," he whispered, grinning at me. I shrugged, not meeting his eyes. I could hear the tinkering of metal, as Carlisle worked with his back to me. I felt my heart race, and my stomach rolled uncomfortably. This time, I couldn't tell if it was from the flu or the needle.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. I stared at her weakly.

"I was about to ask you that," I mumbled, trying to keep my breathing even. Alice leaned under the desk, grabbing the garbage can and setting it in front of me.

"Just in case," she mumbled, shrugging. Edward stood up, holding his hands to my neck again. I pulled the blankets around myself tighter, praying I wasn't going to throw up on Carlisle.

"Alright, Bella." Carlisle said, turning around. He sat down on the desk chair, smiling at me.

"I need your left arm," he said, nodding towards my blankets. I nodded, shrugging to free my arm. He lightly placed it straight out on the sterilized paper surface and wiped the spot inside my elbow clean with alcohol.

"Close your eyes," Alice instructed me. I nodded, and squeezed my eyes shut. I leaned back, letting my head rest against Edward's stomach.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, tensing my body. I felt him massage my arm, trying to loosen the muscles, "It works better when you're not so tense."

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to relax a bit. My stomach rolled uneasily, and I held my breath.

"One," Carlisle counted, my stomach clenched, "Two…"

A sharp pain pierced my arm, and I gasped. Edward squeezed my shoulders, kissing my forehead. I held my breath, feeling the uncomfortable sensation in my arm grow in intensity.

"Hold on, Bella." Alice said, rubbing my shoulder.

What felt like an eternity later, a gentle pulling motion accompanied the sharp pain, and I knew the needle was gone. I could faintly smell the salty-rust smell of the blood as Carlisle quickly stuck a bandaid over the cut, and swallowed back the nausea that came with it. I suddenly knew what Alice meant by "Hold on".

My stomach rolled and I leaned forward, throwing up into the garbage can. Edward was instantly in front of me, holding my hair out of my face.

"Well at least you waited until the needle was out," Alice said, handing me a bottle of water when I could breathe again, "At least you didn't lunge forward with it still in there; that would've ended badly."

I sipped the water, my hands shaking terribly again. Edward stood up, rubbing my shoulders as I tried to get the terrible taste out of my mouth. I set the bottle on the desk and pressed my face into Edward's marble stomach, feeling the chill through his t-shirt. I waited as the room slowly stopped spinning.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" a familiar voice boomed. I tilted my head to the side, and saw half of Emmett's massive body filling the doorway. Seeing this, he laughed, probably at my expression.

"Says you," I whispered, turning my head. I blocked him out, pressing my face back into Edward's rock hard abs.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Emmett's voice was quieter this time, "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

"You can go back downstairs, Bella." Carlisle said, cleaning up, "I'll run the blood work and see what comes back. If everything's normal, I'll have Edward take you back home."

"Thanks," I mumbled again. I pulled myself out of Edward's embrace, and looked up at him. He smiled gently, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"The X-rays?" Edward asked, looking at Carlisle. There was the silence that followed made me sure they were having another silence conversation. Edward nodded, apparently accepting whatever Carlisle had to say and then turned to me again.

"Want to go back downstairs?" he asked, looking at me worriedly. I shrugged; I wasn't about to argue with not having to have the X-rays.

The idea of laying back down –especially sleeping—sounded amazing, but I didn't relish the idea of trying to sleep in the middle of the house, especially when it looked like most of the family was home.

"Edward, I bet your room is much quieter," Alice suggested, winking at me, "And the bed is still there, so it'll be much more comfortable."

Edward looked at me, silently asking my opinion. I nodded weakly. Silently, he scooped me into his arms and carried me from the room. I closed my eyes, pressing my face against his shoulder as we passed by Emmett, and Alice, trying not to meet their eyes.

"How's this?" Edward asked, setting me on the bed. I yawned and Edward pulled the blankets overtop the four I already had wrapped around myself. I closed my eyes, the sudden fatigue from throwing up overtaking me.

"Good," I mumbled, sighing. Edward laid down next to me, his face inches from mine; I could smell his sweet breath. He reached a hand up and stroked my cheek again.

I wanted to thank him. Tell him how grateful I was that he was there, taking care of me. And that I was sorry for making him worry, but I could feel myself starting to drift off.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to force the words out.

He stroked my cheek again, shushing me. "Don't fight it, love. Just go to sleep."

I tried to nod, slipping into my colorful dream… I could always thank him later.

* * *

:)


End file.
